Foutu Singe
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Que t'es-il arrivé, Saru, pour que tu changes à ce point ?" "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Misaki ? Celui qui m'a rendu comme ça, c'est toi..." One Shot, SaruMi, YAOI Se situe avant la fin de l'anime.


Bonjour !

C'est ma première fic sur K Project, un anime formidable que m'a conseillé ma chère amie **UsagiOnee-chan**, à qui je dédie cette fic d'ailleurs (parce que je connais sa passion sans bornes pour le Sarumi, ou pour Fushimi tout court, hehe) Donc, j'espère que ça te plaira U_U

J'ai écrit ça complètement sur un coup de tête (c'est pour ça que c'est assez court), après avoir vu un AMV génial de 53 secondes (qui ont suffi pour me faire saigner du nez et à m'inspirer pour toute une soirée). Bref, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! (Au pire je risque quoi, des tomates ? /PAN/ en fait non, j'ai rien dit, bonne lecture 8D)

J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant How Many People Can Do It Like Me ? Zero de Varsity Fanclub (parce que c'est la chanson de l'AMV, et qu'elle m'inspire aussi XD)

**Rating T** : Non, non. Ils ne font que s'embrasser 8'D

**Disclaimer** : K Project appartient à GoRa et aux studios GoHands

* * *

Les lèvres de Saruhiko se mouvaient sensuellement sur les siennes, son souffle chaud se mêlant au sien.

Le mur lisse et froid contre son dos. Les doigts du bleu entremêlés avec les siens. Son coeur qui battait si fort que ses pulsations retentissaient presque douloureusement à ses oreilles.

Misaki avait été une fois de plus incapable de résister au bleu.

Cet être cruel, fourbe, et pourtant irrésistible qu'était Fushimi l'avait envoûté.

-S-Saru, gémit le rouge, haletant contre les lèvres du bleu, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus difficile.

-Misaki, murmura le brun en le laissant respirer, se contentant pour cette fois de ce baiser bien trop rapide à son goût.

Les rougeurs qui teintaient les joues du roux amusèrent Fushimi. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire, avant de se plaquer sur son cou.

-Tu est trop mignon Mi Sa Ki~. ricana t-il.

Le rouge senti son agaçant sourire contre sa peau.

-La ferme. grogna t-il en glissant ses doigts dans sa frange, tirant fébrilement les mèches noires soyeuses de Fushimi.

Le bleu jubilait littéralement, sentant la prise de Yata sur sa nuque se resserrer, son autre main prisonnière de la sienne, brûlant sa peau tant elle était chaude.

Il avait finalement réussi à avoir ce qu'il désirait le plus.

Misaki.

Son Misaki.

_Après tout, il était si prévisible._

_Il lui avait suffi de l'entraîner de force dans cette ruelle, dans ce lieu où leur amitié avait brutalement pris fin. Cette fois ci, c'était lui qui avait empoigné Misaki par le col de son T-shirt pour le forcer à l'écouter._

_-Je t'aime, Misaki. _

_Le rouge avait écarquillé les yeux, abasourdi. Ce fou l'avait trahi, il avait rejoint le clan rival, et maintenant il lui disait qu'il l'aimait ?_

_-Lâche moi, espèce de malade...avait protesté Yata._

_-...Et je te veux. avait-il poursuivi, imperturbable._

_Fushimi n'avait pas desserré son emprise sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper avant d'avoir terminé ce qu'il avait commencé._

_-...Vraiment._

_Ses lèvres froides s'étaient posées un bref instant sur celles, brûlantes, de Misaki._

_-C'est pour ça que je refuse de te laisser me filer entre les doigts. avait il conclu, avant de le lâcher._

_Le rouge s'était enfui, plus d'une fois._

_Mais il avait fini par abandonner la lutte, lassé de repousser Saruhiko presque à contre-coeur._

_Il s'était laissé corrompre par son ancien ami, oubliant l'espace d'un instant la couleur de son aura, sa trahison et tout le reste._

Misaki ferma les yeux et se retint de gémir quand le bleu se mit à mordiller la peau tendre de son cou.

Il détestait Saruhiko.

Il le détestait depuis qu'il avait quitté Homra pour intégrer Scepter 4.

Il le détestait de porter cette couleur bleue qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il le détestait de les avoir trahis.

De l'avoir trahi, lui.

Misaki n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre ce qui lui avait pris. Ce qu'il l'avait poussé à le laisser tomber, à le trahir de la pire des manières.

Toute l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour Fushimi avait été réduit en cendres, en même temps que le symbole rouge sur le torse de ce dernier.

Tout aurait dû être anéanti ce jour là.

Mais de la même manière que le rouge subsistant sous les cendres noires qui maculaient la peau laiteuse de Fushimi, ses sentiments n'avaient eu cesse de croître, d'une manière aussi imprévue que douloureuse.

-Saru...murmura t-il dans un souffle.

Un faible grognement lui parvint. Traduction : Laisse moi te mordre dans le cou tranquillement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé...? continua le rouge.

Fushimi s'interrompit.

Une vague de sentiments contraires l'assaillirent et il enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Yata, ses cheveux bruns chatouillant sa nuque.

Une expression indéchiffrable passa sur ses traits fins.

Des pensées que Misaki ne pouvait deviner se bousculaient dans son esprit, des regrets et des tourments qu'il était bien loin d'imaginer. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. De toute manière, il ne comprendrais pas.

Saruhiko balaya ses souvenirs en secouant la tête.

Il releva lentement son visage vers celui de Yata.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Misaki ? murmura t-il, en fixant le rouge de son regard dévorant, si intense que celui ci détourna les deux, gêné.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau en ce sourire étrange unique à Fushimi.

Ce sourire qu'il avait vu pour la première fois sur le visage de son ami le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait rejoindre Scepter 4.

Ce sourire qu'il arborait quand il avait brûlé sous ses yeux la marque écarlate, signe de sa fidélité à Homra.

Ce sourire qui s'était élargi devant sa propre incrédulité, lorsque les pouvoirs rouges du brun s'étaient mêlés de bleu.

Ce sourire qu'il avait vu en même temps que cette lueur folle qui s'était animée dans les yeux de Fushimi, ses lunettes rectangulaires renforçant son air manipulateur.

Ce sourire impossible à définir par un seul même adjectif.

Cruel ? Sadique ? Excentrique ? Malsain ?

-Le seul qui m'a rendu comme je suis, c'est toi. murmura t-il.

_Dément._

De la démence. C'était tout ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de Saruhiko, alors que ce dernier profitait de sa confusion pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres qu'il convoitait tant.

Misaki avait peur de ce qu'il était devenu. Ce brun à lunettes au regard sadique, vêtu en bleu de la tête au pieds n'était pas le Fushimi qu'il avait connu.

En effet, il l'attirait encore plus. Et la haine qui se mêlait à ses sentiments confus n'y faisait rien.

Misaki ne pouvait pas le repousser. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la force.

C'était la première des raisons pour laquelle il haïssait Saruhiko.

Parce que cette folie cruelle rendait Fushimi irrésistible.

* * *

Amen, j'ai terminé de corriger (s'il reste des fautes je vous prie de m'excuser, il est presque deux heures du matin, et je meurs)

J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu, et merci d'avoir lu !

Review ? :3

A bientôt sur le fandom de K !(Kuroshiro powa 8D)

_Aeliheart974_


End file.
